guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Order-Sol
This is Sol Badguy back when he was enlisted at the Holy Order academy. Story Backstory Due to being Sol Badguy, his backstory is the same as Sol's, up to between when he joined the Holy Order academy and when he graduated. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' In Kliff's Story Mode, a little of Sol's backstory is revealed; he ran away from the academy with the Fireseal sword, before he's confronted by Kliff, not for stopping him, but to ask him to show why he deserves the sword (Kliff had planned on giving him the blade as a gift). Order Sol is taken by I-No through time-travel to fight the future Sol Badguy. The collision between those two Sols ended with Order Sol's loss, giving I-no the opportunity to kill the past Sol. This would result in the destruction of the future (current) Sol, but due to his will and believing in the present, he was able to return to his own time Movelist Trivia *As an "In-training-Sol", Order Sol shares some of the regular Sol's moves, but in incomplete, "prototype" versions. Also, he needs to charge energy (focus) to improve some of his attacks. *Order-Sol's EX version, unlockable in Slash, AC and AC+, is attained by completing his Story mode. Said story is a one-path chapter chornicling his history as part of the sacred Knights, his first fight with Justice and his theft of the Fireseal and resignation from the Knights. In the first two games, its unlocked via time release or beating Shadow Order Sol in survival mode. Said EX form is largely a copy of Sol's GG1 moveset, with Gun Flame being a full range projectile fired with S or HS and a Tyrant Rave similar to the one seen in GG1 (It appears to be the final strike of level 3 Tyrant Rave Omega) although he still retains Rock It (Level 1 version only) and Dragon Install Sekkai, lacking a DI similar to the one he'd use later in life (Unless the player is using Gold Order Sol, in which they have access to Flame Distortion, which functions as a superpowered Dragon Install of sorts, healing him, giving him infinite Tension and infinite Dust meter charge if they're using his normal moveset) His 2nd Instant Kill in EX mode (Apart from Sekkai, which retains the potential for an IK if done right) is his All Guns Blazing technique, also from GG1 and even appears to be performed by Sol in the same manner (A knee strike to the gut to start it off with the IK commencing if the knee connects). AC+ would add the Dragon Install versions of his Gun Flame and Volcanic Viper to his Force Break arsenal, to accompany the Fafnir Force Break he already possessed since then. *Order-Sol's appearance actually dates far back as the Guilty Gear Bible artbook, released years before Guilty Gear XX Slash. Gallery File:Ggxxslash-sol-order.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX Slash'' artwork File:Ggxx-slash-order-art2.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX Slash'' artwork File:Ggxx-slash-SolAba1.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX Slash'' artwork File:Ggxx-slash-ordersolart3.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX Slash'' artwork Sprite Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Gears